


christmas lodge

by darylvdixon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, its just cute ok, they meet they fall in love what's more to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Julie and Luke meet when both their families book to spend Christmas in a lodge on the mountains. It's love at first sight and they spend the whole of their holidays together.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	christmas lodge

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr - find my blog @anakinwalker

Luke couldn’t believe his parents had dragged him away for the holidays. It was bad enough they complained about him being in a band, now they were taking him away from his friends? He wouldn’t get to spend anytime with his friends over the school break and to say he was pretty annoyed about it would be an understatement.

“I just don’t get why I had to come,” he grumbles from the back of the car, a phrase he had said at least ten times the entire ride, “I’m seventeen, I could have stayed home on my own! Or stayed with Bobby.”

“You should want to spend the holidays with us Luke, Christmas is about spending time with family.” His mother tuts him.

“Well we could have spent time together at home! I don’t see why we have to go thousands of miles away just to spend time together.” Luke continues his complaints, “It’s already too cold. We’re going to be sleeping in a hut, in the middle of nowhere, in the snow. I’m going to get hypothermia and die!”

“Luke,” his mother turns to look at him in the back seat, a scowl on her face, “If you don’t stop complaining we’ll drop you off here and you can walk home. Just relax, maybe you’ll find that you actually enjoy it once we’re there.”

Luke glares at the back of her head once she turns around, “What’s to enjoy.” He mutters to himself, his arms crossing over his chest as he turns to stare out the window.

Luke spent the rest of the car journey watching the world zoom past outside his window. The ground was white with snow, the dark brown of the trees contrasting harshly against the bright colour and making the scenery feel even colder. The sky was a bright blue, the colour it would be on a hot summer's day. Except the air outside the car was biting and fresh, definitely something far from T-shirt weather.

By the time they pulled up to the lodge they were renting - after getting lost a total of five times on the small winding roads - they sky was quickly moving from striking blue to the dull grey of evening.

Luke had to admit - in his head of course - that the lodge did look nice. Cosy even. The wooden building was a light brown colour, a porch circling the entirety of the premises. A blanket of snow covered the roof and railings, almost covering the string of lights decorating the lodge's exterior.

The building next door was identical, the only difference being the yellow light coming through the windows from inside.

“They said the place next door was being rented,” his mum appears beside him, “Maybe tomorrow we can go meet them? They might have a son or daughter your age.”

Luke rolls his eyes, moving back towards the car to grab his bags, “Can’t wait.”

He sees his mum shake her head out of him from his peripheral vision. Luke couldn’t really explain why he was so snappy and blunt towards his parents, his mum especially. Sure they bugged heads about most things, but he still loved her. He just couldn’t seem to control his own tongue around her, his sharp replies too quick for his brain to catch them before they tumble out. He had no problems expressing his love for his friends. He constantly told the guys he loved and appreciated them, calling them his family. But his mother? That was different. A much harder task he just wasn’t prepared for.

He looks back up to the house next door, through the window he could now see a man around his dad's age, a young boy in his arms who was laughing as he was swinging him around. Luke watched the scene for a second longer, trying to think back to a time he was like that with his father. It must have been when he was around the same age as that boy. Sometime before he got his first guitar and the arguments started.

He shakes his head, turning away from the lit up windows and back to the car. He grabs his bags out, throwing them over his shoulder before kicking the door shut and heading up to his own lodge. 

The inside was about what he expected. Couches full with too many cushions, an old fashioned kitchen with a homely feel. Wooden stairs with a Christmas Garland wrapped around the banister. A red decorative rug in the hallway and overly cheery paintings hanging on the walls. He hated that he liked it. He trudged upstairs, finding a room at the back of the lodge and throwing his things down on the made up bed. Although it was only four in the afternoon it felt like it was midnight, the sky now already a gloomy black to match his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to fall on the bed and sleep the holiday away, bus his mother’s voice was calling him from downstairs. He had a feeling this was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

————

Luke groans, burying his head under his covers as his mum shouts his name for the third time. The light coming through his window making it impossible to go back to sleep.

“Luke,” his mums voice is closer now, “I’ve called you three times, breakfast is ready get up.” 

She leaves the door partly open, leaving an annoyed Luke sitting up in bed with messy hair and lidded eyes. He throws the covers off his legs, the chill in the air instantly hitting his skin and making him shiver. Once showered and dressed he makes his way downstairs, sliding into a chair at the dining table opposite his dad whose nose was buried in a newspaper. 

Luke finds he doesn’t have much of an appetite, poking around at his breakfast as he stares out of the window, white specs slowly falling against the glass. He excused himself, pulling on his favourite orange beanie and his coat before making his way out into the cold. He promised himself he would never complain about it being cold back home again in his life, because nothing could compare to this moment. It felt like his eyes had dried up and frozen and his skin stung as the cold snowflakes landed on his cheeks.

He had planned on going for a walk, maybe exploring a little and taking a few pictures to send to his friends. But by the time he got to the end of the path he was already too cold and completely ready to turn around and head back inside. But he stops at the sight of a half built snowman next door, the head currently being rolled up by the young boy he had seen the night before.

He shoves his hands deep into his pockets as he wanders over, smiling back at the boy who grins over at him.

“Are you staying next door?” He asks, rolling the snow up into an abnormally large head for the snowman he was making.

Luke nods his head, “You need a hand with that?” He asks as he watches the boy struggle to pick the ball up.

Luke grabs the head, lifting it up into the snowman’s body, careful not to damage either of the balls.

“I’m Carlos.” The boy holds out his hand which Luke takes in his own and shakes.

“Luke.” He replies.

“Do you want to help me find some rocks for its eyes?” The boy beams up at him and Luke found he couldn’t say no to the boy even if he wanted to.

So he found himself digging through the cold snow in search of little black rocks for the boys snowman. Shouting triumphantly when he found one, handing it to the boy for him to place on its face. Carlos found the second and it was only when the boy was placing it into the snow head that Luke noticed they were being watched. 

A girl was stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest as she watched the scene with a fond smile. 

“You’re a natural.” She calls when she notices Luke looking at her.

“You think? I’ve never built one before.” Luke replies with a smile.

“That’s my sister.” Carlos butts in as he runs past Luke towards the house.

“Hi, sister.” Luke chuckles walking forward slowly.

“Julie.” The girl corrects him with a smile, “My dad wants to know if Carlos’ new friend wants to come inside for hot chocolate and cookies. Though I can’t promise the cookies are any good because we’re not great cooks.”

“No, that sounds nice.” Luke makes his way up the steps, stopping just in front of her, “I’m Luke.”

Julie smiles at him before leading the way inside and to the table where a plate of cookies sat in the middle. The atmosphere inside this lodge was a stark contrast to his own. Where his was cold and hostile, Julie's lodge radiates warmth and happiness. The feel of Christmas is strong with the smell of baking and the quiet playing of Christmas songs from the radio.

“Too cold to stay out there for long, right?” The man, Julie's dad, comments as he hands a hot cup of cocoa to Luke.

“Way too cold.” Luke agrees, taking a seat and accepting a cookie offered to him.

“How long are you here for?” Julie asks.

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Carlos butts in.

“Two weeks,” Luke answers, “And sorry, it’s just me.”

Carlos looks a little deflated before nodding his head, “That’s fine, at least you can keep Julie company.”

“You can keep me company,” Julie smiles over at him, “And dad too.”

Luke couldn’t help but smile at her words, what seemed like such a small comment filled him with warmth. He could already tell their family dynamic was different to his, full of love they weren’t afraid to show. He longed for a family like this, making him feel a little guilty about thinking that.

“Well seeing as its just you, feel free to come over and hang out anytime. I’m sure we can find something to do.” Julie offers, Luke gladly accepts.

So that’s exactly what Luke did. Every morning after breakfast he would make his way next door to hang mount with Julie, sometimes Carlos would join them, most times he was off entertaining himself in the snow.

They did just about everything they could think of doing. Watched Christmas movies, non Christmas movies, listened to music, sang to music. And Luke swears the first time he heard Julie sing he decided he never wanted to hear anyone else sing again.

Julie showed him how to bake - which didn’t go all too well. The kitchen ended up covered in flour and he burnt the cupcakes, which Julie still ate and said other than the burnt top they tasted great. 

They went to the nearby town with Ray to buy food, looking in a few stores for any last minute gifts and getting hot chocolate with cream from the cafe. They brought some wreaths and some Christmas decorations which they then stuck to the wreaths. Julies looked amazing, Luke’s looked a little strange, but Ray hung them both up anyway.

The week and a half leading up to Christmas Day which Luke thought would be the longest time of his life had flown by. Now he found himself sitting on the window seat with Julie on Christmas Eve, a blanket around their shoulders watching the snowfall out the window.

Julie lent her head against his shoulder, a soft smile sitting on her face as she watched the white droplets hitting the glass.

“I think I could stay here forever.” Julie sighs.

“Wouldn’t you get bored?” Luke looks away from the window down to the girl, his heart swelling at the sight of her so peaceful against his arm.

“Not if you were here.” She replies simply, slowly lifting her head to look at him, “You know why we came to have Christmas here, because of my mum. I thought it was going to be awful, but you made it so special.”

“I’m glad I could help make this Christmas a good one,” Luke replies, “You’ve definitely helped make mine good. I thought I was gonna hate it here.”

Julie smiles up at him, her eyes twinkling as they reflected the fairy lights strung around the room. He took this as his moment and leant forward, his fingers grazing her jawline as he presses a soft kiss against her lips. Relief floods his body as he feels her kiss back, pulling her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Completely lost in the moment, all that mattered right then was Julie and making her happy.

When he pulled away Julie's smile wasn’t as big as before, causing the boy to furrow his eyebrows in question. 

“Everything feels so perfect,” Julie sighs, “but in four days we’re both going back home and we’ll be apart. Thousands of miles apart.”

Luke let’s his thumb stroke gently across her cheek, smiling when the girl lent into his touch.

“We will make it work,” Luke states, “I don’t want to go back to living a life without you in it. I won’t be able to stop thinking about you. We can text and call, hell I’ll even write letters if you want.” He chuckles.

He leans forward, pressing another soft kiss to her lips, “It doesn’t matter how far apart we are. I will never stop caring about you and I won’t let this not work.”

Julie throws her arms around his neck, throwing herself against his chest and getting tangled in the blankets, “We will make this work,” Julie agrees, “Because I can’t lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Luke presses a soft kiss against her hair, leaning back against the window so she could lay more comfortably in his arms.

He stayed looking out of the window for a long time after Julie had fallen asleep against him. He never knew he could get so lucky and meet someone like her. The Christmas he feared would be the worst had quickly turned into the best ever, one he would never forget.


End file.
